Branded Allegiances
by Aristillus
Summary: Remnants of the old world rule. Democracy is but a figment of the people's imagination. Allegiances are branded based on one's actions.


Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO/Bandai games. I, Aristillus, do not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. I do, however, own the copyright to all original ideas in this fiction. I would appreciate it if readers do not plagarize the contents of this story, or borrow any ideas of the story - without my notification and/or expressed written consent.

"AQUILA – the wings of democracy among a world rampant with the monarchial remnants left of the old world. If you had told me that my country was part of what would have brought the world to the brink of destruction, I probably would have scoffed at your ignorance.

I was a content, loyal subject of the Kingdom. I had no quarrels with those that wished for democracy. If change was what the people wanted, one ruler wouldn't be able to halt a revolution.

Toward the end of that war, I began to wonder: What good is exchanging one kingdom for another, when the ruler has become as corrupt as any politician?"

**APRIL 23, 2008 – 17:38 Central Peilaruvian Mean Time (PMT)**

"Grifo 1 to all units," came a voice over the radio, the man's voice held a thick Peilaruvian accent. "Target sighted, prepare opening salvo."

"Affirmative, Grifo leader, target locked – bombs ready," responded another male's voice, similar in accent.

"Release!"

Four Tu-160 bomber aircraft opened their bomb bay doors, and one after another, released their opening armament. A series of explosions echoed throughout the valley, dirt and shrapnel flying about the area as another aircraft passed by overhead.

"Target 1 destroyed. Target 2 missed by approximately 15 meters," said a third man's voice from the E-3 observation and airborne warning and control system (AWACS) craft.

"Damn," said Grifo leader, "Grifo 4 you need to compensate! Compensate!"

"Yes, sir. I won't let it happen again," Grifo 4 responded.

"This concludes the day's exercises, Grifo squadron, RTB."

A man leaned back in his chair on board the AWACS craft after having removed a large set of headphones from his ears and around his neck. He placed his hands on top of his head as he turned around in his swivel chair, looking up to a man that had been observing from over his shoulder.

"Grifo squad is the best bomber squadron in the Peilaruvian air force. Given today's unfortunate display, I can assure you that they will accomplish their mission."

"I'll hold you to that, Lieutenant. Because if they don't, I have complete authority to shoot them down. The completion of this mission is of the utmost importance to the kingdom. Failure is not an option."

The man dropped his hands from atop of his head, resting one on his thigh as the other brushed away a bead of sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Y-yes sir!"

The young lieutenant quickly turned around in his chair after the major gave him a stern nod to return to his duties. He glanced toward the direction the major turned before shaking his head and muttered to himself, "What a jackass…"

Both the bomber squad and the sentry craft landed back at base, and were to meet with one another in debriefing. The group headed toward the building, already involved in discussion with their debacle.

"I told you, Jaime, you need to compensate on those late drops."

The man lecturing Jaime was Grifo 1, his dark hair flowing in the light breeze as he loosened the top fly of his flight suit and began airing himself out. Jaime appeared as the youngest of the bunch, and nodded as he held his gaze to the ground, obviously disappointed with his performance. The other pilots and crew remained silent as they entered the building and seated themselves.

"Gentlemen, given your reputation, your performance was sub par," came a voice from the back of the room as the man stormed up toward the front. He wore oakleaf clusters on his shoulders as he held a cap with a similar insignia, under his arm. Quickly turning himself to face the bomber squadron and its crew, he eyed them all as they looked confusedly at each other.

"Our kingdom expects nothing but the best, and if that kind of performance is any indication to how you will defend our King – then we do not ask of your services!"

Grifo 1 slowly stood from his chair, standing at attention.

"Major, I claim responsibility. Jaime is our youngest member and is still adjusting to life as a bomber, I should not have—" he was quickly cut off as the major held his hand up.

"I do not want excuses, Captain. Just results. See to it that … Jaime, you say?" The captain nodded uneasily. "See to it that Jaime does not take part in the operation."

"Ah.. yes… Major."

The major glanced around the room before shaking his head, chortling in disgust and humor at how they seemed to cower before him. He looked toward the door, where he saw a man was standing, waiting.

"Be prepared at 0500. We strike at 0530."

Having said that, he placed his cap on his head, and walked passed the men who all quickly stood from their seats at attention before he exited the room. Once the door closed behind him, the man in front of him saluted, prompting a quick salute of his own.

"What news, Captain?"

The man adjusted his uniform as he cleared his throat.

"Caballero – Knight squadron has done it again. Downed 22 enemy planes before the enemy retreated. The AQUILA resistance squadron managed to capture the fortress, and the armored division met minimal resistance."

The major stroked his chin briefly in thought, "Hm.. Caballero, you say?"

The captain in front of him nodded.

"Who is in Caballero again?"

"Flight lead is Victor Pompa. Secondary is Vincente Paolas, with Alejandro Bordra in the third slot. Bordra received mild damage to his craft while Paolas and Pompa went unscathed. Sir, the 'Chacal' had 11 confirmed kills."

The major raised his brows in astonishment, "Paolas? That's half of the enemy!" He paused to consider for a moment, "See to it that Knight squadron is placed on the front lines against Yureilia. AQUILA can operate with another squadron. The King wishes for our enemy to be crushed."

"It will be done, Major."

His breathing sounded hypnotic through the mask as he concentrated on the craft ahead of him, the only thing he uttered as he pulled back on the flight stick was a groaning "Come on, come on" as he matched the pilot's maneuvering. He leveled his own craft with the enemy's before him, and eyed the plane from behind a shield visor. The radar droned out a dull tone to indicate that he had an available shot on the enemy plane.

Suddenly, the enemy let out with a few flares as he attempted to jink and weave in order to break the radar lock. The pilot reached toward his console and switched from missiles to his cannon. The pip on his HUD hovered over the enemy plane, his finger then pressing against the cannon's trigger. Bullets shouted at the enemy as he attempted to roll around and evade, only to be met with multiple strikes before his engines finally went ablaze – and exploding.

The backseater to the victor, put a hand against the canopy's glass and looked over his shoulder to confirm the kill as he watched the fireball descend. "Nice shooting, Jackal! That's kill number eleven!"

Vincente "Jackal" Paolas lifted his head slightly as he rounded the downed enemy for one last time, and spoke: "Muérase bien, soldado noble."

A tone began beeping over the radio, to which Vincente reached toward his console again, and matched the frequency.

"Caballero squadron, this is AWACS Ruiseñor – the AQUILA have captured the fortress, mission is complete!"

There was a momentary silence as the reality sunk in for all forces that they had accomplished their goal, with machine gun, mortar fire eventually dying off on the ground.

"Knight 1 to all units – Vincente – good job, my friend. Alejandro, can you manage your craft?" There was a brief silence with radio flicker, until finally, Alejandro replied:  
"I'm a little sluggish, but I can manage back home."

Vincente laughed over the radio and spoke, "Perro suertudo, next time don't try to take on two at the same time!"

His radio beeped again, and switched the frequency. "Knight 2, this is AWACS Ruiseñor. We just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. You keep our kingdom's skies safe."

Vincente shrugged off the praise by quickly changing the radio frequency back to match his squad's. There was mild radio chatter on the way back to base, mostly about how they wished the Kingdom of Peilaru's longtime nemesis, the Kingdom of Yureilia, would hurry up and be stricken down. It was that type of chatter that Vincente felt disgusted with.

Back on the ground, it wasn't long until results from Knight squadron's latest sortie circulated the base. Like any honorable person, Vincente was humble and credited his skill to patience, training and two very good wingmen. After their debriefing, Vincente was met with a captain outside of the debriefing room.

"El Chacal," said the captain, quietly.

"Captain?" He quickly saluted.

The captain returned the salute and nodded in approval of the soldier before him.

"El Chacal, El Chacal… The major has some very enticing plans for you and your squadron members."

"Oh, er… you should really be speaking to Captain Pompa about that, he's the squadron leader."

"El Chacal! No! This is orders from King Santiago de la Luz, who can foresee your value to the land! Do not disappoint him."

He was truly flabbergasted, and could barely let out a word under his breath. The King! The King of Peilaru had actually said that?! What "plans" was the captain referring to? It seemed after a long while, he finally regained his composure as he looked at the captain in the eye.

"First, you would be doing me a favor by addressing me as either Vincente, or Lieutenant Paolas. Not 'El Chacal'. I'm a person, a loyal subject of King Santiago – not an animal."

The captain smiled and nodded.

"Very well, _Captain_ Paolas."

Vincente blinked, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment before.

"I'm sorry, sir? Did I just receive a promotion?"

"You will, if you accept our plan."

There was a hesitation.

"Go on.."

(Author's Note: Peilaru (PALE-a-RU) is to be influenced by Spain, and spoken English will have thick Spanish accents. More to come later..)  



End file.
